


Draco or julian?

by lizzie_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie_pottah/pseuds/lizzie_pottah
Summary: after the wizarding war, Draco was exiled into the muggle world where he has to learn muggle things. his parole officer, Harry, had to make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. after sometime in muggle London Draco thinks that he won't be welcomed into the wizarding world. so with the help of his boyfriend, Draco changes his name and everything, he has a makeover they move to the US more specifically Central City. where harry works for the American ministry of magic and now Julian Albert take a forensic science course and takes an interest in the metahumans that are popping up in this strange city, he soon discovers that there's a new hero here, his new mission. to find out who the scarlet speedster is!idea: 2\11\2020started: 26\11\2020cover made by me 😊All harry potter characters belong to jk rowling and the flash characters belong to the DC comics (writer Robert Kanigher penciler Carmine Infantino)(i got this last info from google, correct me if im wrong 😅)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. exile to the muggle world

"I hear by declare Draco Lucius Malfoy exiled to muggle London with the probation officer, Harry James Potter for 2 years" a loud thump of the gavel was heard in all of the halls. Draco was last of the Death eaters to have a sentence. Most of the death eaters were sentenced to Azkaban. Narcissa is on home arrest. 

Harry is now 19 years old, he got a job as a probation officer, he wants to be promoted to Auror someday his dream will come true, baby steps first. Draco has already given up his dream of being a healer no one wants to employ a death eater no matter how much they know they change. he never wanted any of this, he never had a choice either he will always blame his father on this. 

Draco packed his bags and went to Harry who was waiting for him by the Malfoy manor gate. Harry wore a shirt with a leather jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. Draco wore a button-up shirt with a black blazer and black pants. they went to the train station where the Hogwarts express usually is but instead, they rode train 360, which takes wizards all around the world in almost no time. this would be the last time Draco uses magic as the ministry prohibited him from using magic for the next 2 years. 

"Malfoy, hand me your wand." Harry ordered Draco on the train. "why now?" he answered back not wanting to give it up. "Orders" Draco rolls his eyes and takes out his wand and gives it to Harry, he takes out a royal blue leather box puts the wand inside and locks it with a padlock. Harry takes the key and adds it to the other keys he has. 

about 20 minutes of travelling. the 2 boys arrive at kings cross station and they go to the address the ministry gave them. the boys go in the 2 bedroom apartment. 

"Here wear this" Harry hands Draco a bracelet, which had been enchanted to prohibit the use of wandless magic, apparition, parseltongue and magic when angry or sad.  
"what's that" he answers  
"it's a bracelet Malfoy, it doesn't let you channel your magic in any way"  
"I'm not a bloody animal in the zoo, potter I dont need a wrist band"  
"Malfoy they're my orders if I were you I would obey them"  
the blond rolls his eyes and puts it on  
"So now what?"  
"now I have to scan your luggage, then we go shopping for clothes, you look like you came from a funeral"  
"These extra measures are useless, technically I'm, not the bad guy" he grabs his luggage and takes it to his room, Harry follows and lightly scans the luggage for any magic activity  
"your clean, unpack and change we're leaving in an hour"  
without saying anything Draco unpacks this is how my life is now snogging saint potter if I knew better I would rather be in Azkaban then here Draco thought. after an hour Harry hands Draco a bag of muggle money "you will need these, here" Harry throws Draco a bag of money "those are 1 and 2-pound coins, these are 10, 20 and 50 pence and these are 10, 20, 50-pound notes you have about a thousand pounds in all"  
Harry pointed telling Draco what the coins were  
"Now we're going to go shopping so bring £40 with you" Draco brings without comment still upset about his situation. 

Harry had called a cab and they jumped in. "where to?" the driver asked. "the mall downtown" Harry responds politely. the driver starts the car and leaves. the first few minutes were awkward but then the driver broke the silence. "so are you two from here?" "um yes we moved a couple of months ago" Harry know how drivers can be they charge extra to tourists so he responded with that. "what about your blond friend he seems quiet "um he's my roommate he's shy around new people" Draco rolled his eyes and stared out the window thinking about how the next 2 years can go. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, Harry paid the driver and he drove off. Draco and Harry bought a few items for Draco as all he had were blazers and shirts. after sometime of picking clothes and trying on they bought some tuff for Draco and they went to buy food. 

harry decided to break some silence between them on the way home by foot as there were no cabs around and asked: "have you considered what you're going to do as a job?" the blond replied with "well I wanted to be a healer but I know that dreams over now" 

"well you could always be a doctor here," Harry told him

"it's not the same as a healer potter, a healer uses magic and you feel the energy going through you the satisfaction of seeing the person cuts being healed and seeing their sour face when they drink the nasty potions" this last sentence made harry uneasy as it started all nice and sweet and ended up being something a psychopath would say. " well umm" he wasn't sure what to say. Draco needed a job, for the time being, he wasn't as he wasn't going to live off harry for sure and he wasn't going to live with the £960 he has left. "well, in my opinion, you should find a course of studying that you like and try out something new. there's a university not far from here you have 2 years in London you should use it like that." harry wanted to help out Draco as he knew that Draco wouldn't be welcomed back in the wizarding world. 

word count: 960

hope yall enjoyed the first chapter


	2. feelings are stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find out some things about our 2 boys

after 10 months in London Draco got the hang of things, he got a job at a local fashion store where he's a personal shopper, it was not what he thought after he got the job, Harry told him that he has to help people pick out their clothes, he got into a university and is now studying forensic science he wanted to know how things happen and let's face it he grew up in a crime scene and he knows how things can go he also took justice Harry suggested it for him since Draco wanted to help people more maybe he can be a police officer so he took law and order. 

From Harry's side he discovered himself more, he found out he's bisexual, he has had feelings for Ginny in the past and Cho Chang but he also was attracted to the Slytherin he now lives with and his feelings for the blond have become from hatred to love. He was offered to work in an office with the ministry in filing papers and being in court but Harry didn't want that, he wanted something else.

From Draco's perspective, things went more smoothly then he thought and he accepted Harry's help and even let him help him in finding a job, as far as Malfoy knows Harry is his best friend right now I mean they lived together for quite some time now. 

Draco arrived at the apartment. He just had a long day of classes. "I'm exhausted" he huffed as he flopped to the couch "How was school?" Harry asked he was always home at this time as he worked from home if he sent papers to the ministry he'd send an owl or a magic paper plane. "Like usual, lecture, notes and assignment, pretty much Hogwarts just with muggles to think I have a whole 3 years with this" Harry then answered him "You sure you don't want to go back to our world*?" "of course I don't, if my father gets out of prison would you be happy? I'm just as low as him now, there's no going back I can't prove myself to anyone, now the only way is forward" Draco snapped at the dumb question Harry asked. Harry shook his head and continued the work that he was doing. Draco grabbed his bag and got his notes out and started studying and doing his assignments.   
After a couple of hours, Draco broke the silence and said: "wanna order take out?" "sure sounds brilliant" Harry answered with a smile. Draco grabbed his flip phone and took out a take out menu from the white kitchen drawer where it was the only messy drawer, Draco loved keeping everything clean and tidy, as the opposite of Harry he was a mess as Draco has pointed out way too many times in the course of a week. 

Draco ordered a pizza, he knew Harry's order as he always had the same thing, chicken pizza no onions, he ordered a pepperoni pizza for himself. after an hour the pizza arrived, Draco paid the guy and got the pizzas. Harry had gotten out of the shower, wet hair and shirtless just wearing a pair of shorts. Draco took one look and froze, he looked at the brown-haired boy as if nothing else was around, sparks in his stomach erupting. this wasn't the first time Draco felt this way in the past months the sparks kept getting stronger and stronger. he always ignored them but today he couldn't, how can he? when there's a perfect set of abs right in front of him. 

Draco went to shower after harry and couldn't stop thinking about him. a couple of minutes later they watched the American show F.R.I.E.N.D.S they liked watching it they found out about it when Harry was going through the channels and found out, he watched the first 5 mins of the 3rd episode and he loved it, he dragged Draco into loving it too, now its one of their things in common, with new episodes, airing every 2 weeks and normal episodes airing at 8.00 pm every day. Anyways, today's episode was the season finale of season 6, The One with The Proposal, as they ate their pizza they watched as Chandler gets in the dilemma of how to ask Monica to marry him. For some reason, Draco was imagining himself in the same situation, with harry. Even Harry was imagining the same things as Draco. why did they go from friends to crushes all of a sudden? 

all of a sudden Harry found himself sliding his hand against Draco's lap, Draco blushed madly and froze, Harry noticed what he did and immediately pulled away "sorry, my hand slipped" he scratched his neck and continued his pizza. The more they got into the episode and the more romantic it got the more romantic the environment had become. Then Draco's hand slipped he removed it immediately and blushed.   
At one point it got cold and Draco found himself snuggling into Harry, the Gryffindor smiled and put a blanket over them. Draco looked at Harry, his big green eyes sparkling the reflection of the tv in his round thick glasses.   
When chandler had finally proposed they both got emotional and Draco found himself leaning into harry. They kiss and sparks erupted everywhere. they sunk into the kiss "mmm" Draco moaned s they got intimate into the kiss. 

After their kiss they got awkward, harry grabbed Draco's sharp jaw looked him deep in the eyes and gave him a soft kiss. Draco broke the kiss again and asked "for how long?" harry answered "since I found out I'm bisexual" they both smiled Draco blushed and Harry asked, "would you like to go out, you know romantically, tomorrow night maybe?" Draco smiled and nodded.

Draco never thought he'd be gay, the last thing that he'd be in a gay relationship with Harry Potter, the guy that wouldn't shake his hand in the first year, the one that he made a bet with his father that he wouldn't last 10 mins in the Triwizard tournament, harry that he tormented in quidditch to put him off course. 

a/u *our world: Idk what to call it, on google it gave me that Hogwarts is set in Scotland but it doesn't make sense if I say to go back in Scotland so if yall know what the place is called comment :)


End file.
